Tell Me About Love On Your Planet
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige and her friends try to take down an evil mayor. Everything doesn't go according to plans. Now stuck in the year 2017 now they must figure out how to go back home in the year 3295.
1. Chapter 1

Year is 3295 and the future is different and not great. Many years back and towards the year 3295, scientists and politicians have found ways how to live on different planets and throughout the galaxy. Now people live on Mars, Saturn, Venus and other planets. It wasn't easy and it took a lot of work to make it happen. On different planets there are mayors and presidents. Each planet are different because depending on what planet the mayor will pick who be rich or poor. Mars is a poor planet but there is a mayor named Sam D'Amico, and he found a way to get money from other planets and companies. But the money doesn't go to the city or help people the money is for him only. Sam, only wants power and money and he is a ruthless person and doesn't care about anything but himself.

Mona Vanderwaal was born on Mars. When she was seventeen years old she saw her parents being killed by Sam D'Amico and his agents. Mona's parents were the smartest scientists and they were always building something. But they used science to help people in any way they can. But Sam D'Amico found out they were building a time machine and he did anything to get it. When Mona's parents didn't wanted to work for Sam it made him angry, then he ordered his agents to destroy the lab and kill them. Mona wanted to kill Sam but she couldn't because his special agents protect him at all cause. Mona made a promise to herself that she will take down Sam no matter what.

Paige McCullers was born on Neptune but grew up on Mars all her life and mother was very ill. Paige and her father couldn't afford to buy the medicine because Sam only raised the price for the rich. And it wasn't easy to get medicine but Paige tried anything to get it and it didn't work. Paige's father tried stealing from the rich but Sam and his agents killed him in cold blooded. Paige hate Sam with every bone in her body and she wanted to see him suffer.

Sydney Driscoll was born on Venus but grew up on Mars in an orphan home and she never met her real family. At young age Sydney was taught how steal and lie and she was a fast learner. At the age fourteen, Sydney and her friends broke into Sam's office to steal anything that has value for them to sell. Sydney saw a file on the desk and she opened and started to read it. It was a plan to make teenagers go to training camp to become special agents. But the special agents caught Sydney and her friends, they tried to escape from them but the agents were too strong for them to fight back.

Mona, Sydney and Paige all met at the police station and they had to share a cell. They started to tell each other why they are in jail, since that day became friends. They trust each other with everything and they one goal to do in life is take down Sam D'Amico.

Paige, Sydney and Mona live together in a small apartment. The bedroom doors it open by itself because of the motion detector, Paige see Mona is on working something and Sydney is watching a movie. Now in the future watching movie the picture can come out of the screen like 3D movie but you don't need special 3D glasses to watch the movie.

''Stein, I need information on Sam D'Amico's politics background.'' Mona said.

''Certainly, you will have in with few seconds.'' Stein said.

Mona built her own computer and she named it Stein. Mona can get information on anyone so fast and the police can't track her down or get into her computer without her say. And Stein will only answer to Mona and no one else.

''What are you doing?'' Paige asked.

''I'm trying to find how Sam, got into power for many years.'' Mona said.

''Ms. Mona these are the information I have of Sam D'Amico.'' Stein said.

''What did he get?'' Paige asked.

''Sam, got into power when his father stepped down. Sam blackmailed everyone in the office so he can get into power and that's how he become untouchable. He kills people if they don't follow his orders.'' Mona said.

Sam D'Amico has been mayor for more than five years. His family only bring chaos to the city but Sam's dad stepped down because he got ill but later on he got well. Eight years ago there was war and it killed millions of people and left the city to rot.

''Why do you need this?'' Paige asked.

''I need to know why he is untouchable and I made a promise to myself I will get revenge.'' Mona said and Paige nods.

Paige went to the kitchen because she wanted to eat cereal for lunch. Paige press the buttons on the fridge of what kind cereal and milk she wants. Within few seconds the bowl is filled with cereal and milk and she takes it out then sits on the chair to eat.

''Stein, I need you to hack into Sam's computer and steal every information. Don't get caught but do it fast.'' Mona said.

''Of course, Ms. Mona.'' Stein said.

''Why you made him do that?'' Paige asked.

''I feel Sam is up to something and I need to know what it is. We need to know everything about him all the time.'' Mona said.

one minute later

''I have everything of Sam's computer.'' Stein said.

''Show me everything.'' Mona said.

A hologram popped up and Mona starts to open every file of each folder. She starts to read everything over and over, Mona is shocked of what she just found out.

''What's wrong?'' Sydney said.

''Sam, wants to destroy Rockhollow, with everyone in it. But I don't get why he needs a time machine.'' Mona said. Rockhollow is the name of the city they live in.

''We have to tell the others and stop Sam before he destroy the city.'' Paige said.

''Alright we will tell the others and we will stop Sam for good. It won't be easy but we have to do it.'' Mona said.

Bit later they left the apartment and they get in a taxi car. In the future cars don't move with wheels no more because now they can fly, but there are still speed limits in the sky. They tell the driver where they want to go and he starts to drive. Mona paid the driver and they walk two blocks to their secret warehouse and they are in a group called the misfits of the resistance. There are more people in the group but they keep low profile so the mayor won't find them. They are trying to come up with a plan to take down the mayor but it's not easy like thinking of plan to do it. Today they are having a meeting and they all want to bring the down Sam.

''Leon, what took you so long.'' Mona said.

''I'm sorry it has to be like this.'' Leon said.

''What do you mean? We have no idea what you are talking about.'' Sydney said.

''I told them everything.'' Leon said and the special agents all come rushing inside.

Now the misfits are fighting back because they won't go down without a fight. But the special agents are too strong for them then Sam come inside, he watch the agents kill everyone in the group. But Mona and Paige fighting back then Leon used his stingers and its poison and they are lethal stingers coming out of his body. He used it on Sydney and she falls down now the poison is attacking her body and she only has less than ten minutes to be saved or she will die.

Leon is hellgrammite, an alien race that can shape shift into a human. He does have powers and abilities when it comes to comeback.

Mona always wear black pearls as a necklace, she takes off the pearls and she throw them on the floor. The agents are confused why she did that, within seconds the pearls turned into robotic black small spiders. The robotic spiders went towards the agents and they started to explode, they are small but they do big damage.

''Kill everyone! I don't want anyone here coming out alive.'' Sam said.

Paige and Mona picked up Sydney and left the warehouse like hell. Mona quickly break into a car and Paige help Sydney get inside. Mona drive to her friend's house and she is nurse.

Her friend Addison start to help Sydney, the medicine is helping Sydney heal back to normal and is destroying the poison. Mona and Paige got rid of the car while Sydney rest.

* * *

-Couple days later-

Sydney is feeling better and they had to find somewhere else to live. Because they couldn't return back to their apartment.

''We can't hide here forever and we need to do something fast. So far everyone we know have been caught now they are being tortured.'' Paige said.

''I know, we need to do something fast! I really want to kill Leon with my bare hands.'' Mona said angry and he is the one who betrayed them.

''Now we know Sam is building a time machine. We need to stop him before he ruin the timeline and everything else.'' Sydney said.

''We don't have the technology to build a time machine like him.'' Mona said.

''Let's steal it.'' Paige said.

''What?'' Mona and Sydney said confused.

''Let's steal it. We have the blue prints and all the information. We need to make up a plan to steal the time machine and destroy before he can use it. We don't know why he needs a time machine but we can agree it won't be good.'' Paige said.

''We can't just go inside and destroy it, they will kill us before we even touch the door.'' Sydney said and Mona is looking at the blueprints of the building.

''I have plan of how we can destroy it.'' Mona said.

''How?'' Paige asked.

''We will breaking into the building and we will destroy everything in the room. We have everything of what we need to know about the building, but there are two problems the door will only open with hand print and eye scan which is Sam and is the only one who can do it.'' Mona said.

''Mona, can you build that will let use his hand print and eye scan to fool the machine?'' Paige asked and Mona starts to think.

''Yeah I can do it. But it will take some time to build it because I need to get the supplies first.'' Mona said.

''We can't show our face around the city once they see us they will kill us.'' Sydney said.

''Mona write down what you need and we will get it.'' Paige said.

''We?'' Sydney said.

''We can use the camouflage tech and it will be easy for us to get the stuff.'' Paige said.

''Oh that's right.'' Sydney said.

The camouflage technology will let anyone transform into anyone else but there are two problems with it. It doesn't change your fingerprints and doesn't change eye colors. But in the streets there are special agents that use technology to know who isn't using the camouflage tech.

Those special agents are ruthless and don't feel any emotions at all. They only care about doing their jobs. Sydney and Paige must make sure no special agent will stop them or it will be hell for them. Mona starts to write down what she will need to build the eye camera and tech hand print scan.

''Don't take long so just do it quick.'' Mona said and she gave them money.

''We know what to do.'' Sydney said.

''Just go to Beau because he owe us a favor and he know it will be you two.'' Mona said.

First Mona turn on the camouflage technology and it's the size of an iPhone 7. Mona start to put information on the technology what kind of disguise they will be.

''Stand still for five seconds then turn around.'' Mona said and they nod.

They stand still for five seconds while the green light scan their bodies then they turned around. Mona also disguised their voices so no one will know it's them. Paige and Mona look in the mirror now they completely look different. Paige's disguised as an old Asian lady and Sydney is disguised has a Hispanic middle age men. Then Mona gave them fake IDs and they look legit.

''Remember only go to Beau no one else.'' Mona said.

''Don't worry we got this.'' Paige said.

''Go, hurry up and come back.'' Mona said.

''So bossy, geez.'' Sydney said.

''Well we are trying to save the city and we shouldn't waste time.'' Mona said.

Sydney and Paige left and they go to the city. They make sure to avoid the special agents and they try to act normal. Their friend Beau own a junk shop and he sell illegal stuff and he can sell anything, he is a con-artist.

In the city they see special agents on every corner and they feel their hearts beating fast. They walking together, then a special agent look at Sydney then she looks away. The special was going to ask for their IDs but someone distract them, the agents went to stop two people fighting.

''Just relax.'' Paige said.

''I know, but they creep me out so much.'' Sydney said.

''I know that feeling.'' Paige said. They walking to Beau's shop and isn't long because they know a short cut.

They go through the back and Sydney does secret knocks on the door. And Beau look through the computer screen and he turns on the speaker.

''Password.'' Beau said.

''Sword fish you bastard.'' Paige said.

Then Beau press the open button the door open and they go inside. They up the stairs and the lights are some dim and they go to the second floor. They go inside Beau's office.

''Beau, it's us Paige and Sydney.'' Paige said and he starts to laugh.

''No way. Why those disguises?'' Beau said laughing.

''Mona, picked it for us.'' Sydney said.

''What do you need?'' Beau said.

They have been doing business with Beau for years and they trust each other. They never had a problem with each other and Beau see them as his little sisters, he doesn't trust many people. Paige gave him in the list and he starts to read it.

''You are in luck I have it.'' Beau said and he starts to look for supplies.

''Good to know.'' Paige said.

''Usual pay. So what you will do with the stuff?'' Beau said and Sydney pay him.

''It's a secret and we don't want get many people in trouble.'' Sydney said.

''I think I have feeling of what you will do. Don't worry I won't tell.'' Beau said and he gave them their stuff.

''Thanks.'' Sydney said.

''One more thing, just make sure the bastard pay.'' Beau said and they nod.

They put their stuff inside the clothes so no one will see them carrying stuff. Paige and Sydney leave his place and they go back to Mona.

''You think this will work?'' Paige asked.

''We have to try dying because I will never let that bastard win.'' Sydney said.

Mona use the camouflage tech to change Paige and Sydney back to normal. Then they gave the stuff to Mona and they start to help build the camera contact lenses and fake hand print. They start to talk over about the plan of they will do it. They kept talking about so many plans but haven't agree to one plan, they haven't stopped working on the tech.

''We really have to make this work because we won't get a second chance.'' Mona said.

''I can't stop thinking why does he need a time machine. Building time machines was outlaw years ago and how does no one know about it. We can't tell the media now because they will come after us and kill us.'' Paige said.

''I bet it won't be something good. Usually people like him want to destroy or change the past that the future will be even worse and he will enjoy us suffering.'' Sydney said.

''We know the building will be empty after work hours. Then they turn on the motion detector sense and we will need to use the cold spray because the lasers will be invisible.'' Mona said.

''We will need to shut down the motion detector then we use the camera contact lenses then the next phase is the hand scan and we are in.'' Paige said.

''We have to make sure this will work. And we need to bring him down for good.'' Sydney said.

''Tomorrow night we will do it.'' Mona said and they nod.

* * *

-Next night-

Sydney, Mona and Paige are wearing all black and black ski masks for now. They are on the roof, Mona is using her tools to get inside the long air vents. The time machine will be inside the lab office and they need to do everything fast and quiet.

Now they are inside the air vents and they start to crawl. Mona is in the front and behind her is Sydney then Paige. They start to follow Mona and they are close to the office lab. They finally reached to the office lab now they have to be really careful. Mona stick out her head and she looks around and doesn't see any special agents around. She notice the motion detectors and there are three on both walls left and right.

''Paige, hand me the cold spray.'' Mona said and Paige gave it to her.

Mona use the cold spray and the lasers turn into ice. One by one they come out of the air vent but they be careful around the ice motion detector. Sydney are the camera contact lenses and she goes up to the machine, Mona and Paige are hoping it will work.

''It worked.'' Sydney said.

Now the next phase its Paige's turn and she puts her hand on the machine. The machine does it work and there was no problem. Paige looks at her hand and she see the lights of the technology moving around.

They go inside the lab office and there are so many gadgets and fancy stuff around the lab. They keep looking for the time machine and they are doing it fast but so far they can't find it. Inside a glass they see two gloves robotic on it has buttons and a small screen.

''Found it.'' Mona said.

''We have destroy it now.'' Paige said.

Sydney moved the glass but she didn't know it would sound off the alarms. The red lights start to go on and on the speakers they hear intruder alert over and over. They start to freak out and Paige open the door and she special agents and Sam D'Amico running towards the office.

''We have to hurry up!'' Paige said.

Before Sydney can destroy it the special agents use FN Mk 13 Mod 0s and they start to shoot to open the door. The girls hide fast and the special agents just keep shooting. Paige and Mona use M84 stun grenades to distract the agents and Sam. Then Paige and Mona take out their guns and they start shoot at Sam and his agents. But Sam ran so fast towards Sydney then she punched him in the jaw and he almost fell. But Sydney wasn't thinking then she puts on of the robotic glove then Sam pushed her away and she fell down then Sam puts on the other glove.

Sydney was freaking out that she didn't notice what year she pressed. But everyone stopped and noticed bright lights and it started to form into a wormhole it was black and blue. Everyone was so focused on the wormhole that Sam grabbed the gun and started to shoot at the girls.

''We have go to now!" Paige yelled.

''They are blocking the exit.'' Sydney said.

''One way out is through there now!'' Mona said.

The girls jumped inside the wormhole and it started to get smaller. Sam is filled with range and wants them dead.

The girls are in the wormhole and they can't tell what will happen next.

''Don't let go!'' Mona yelled and they all held hands together.

The wormhole dropped the girls back in time. They all fell on the ground and their bodies start to hurt but they open their eyes, notice it's really hot and everything is old. They start to look around then touch their arms, legs and faces to make sure they are all still in one piece. They stand up slowly and they are confused of where they are.

''Where the fuck are we?'' Paige said.

They notice horses and people dressed in really old fashion clothes. Then Sydney look at the robotic glove.

''I know where we are.'' Sydney said.

''Where?'' Paige and Mona asked.

''We are on earth to be exact we are in Tombstone, Arizona in 1871.'' Sydney said. Paige and Mona's eyes opened really wide.


	2. Somewhere In Between

They are still in Tombstone, Arizona in 1871. They are still trying to figure out what just happened and how they got there. They keep looking around and it feels like for them they are in the desert.

''Wait we can't let them see us dressed like this.'' Mona said.

''Why?'' Sydney said.

''We are in 1871, our clothes don't exist here and I don't want the attention on us. We have to blend like them and we have to figure out about that glove on your arm.'' Mona said.

''With what? Like you said this year don't have the tools or stuff we need.'' Paige said.

They start to think of what they will do. Then Sydney took off the robotic glove and Mona start to open it to see what it has inside and what else it can do.

''What did you find?'' Paige asked.

''It was easy to open. But some parts I can't open it because I don't have the tools. But I'm betting Sam and his agents can find us because the robotic can't work alone because it needs more power.'' Mona said.

''I still don't get it.'' Sydney asked.

''If we had both gloves then we can go through different timelines of any choice we want. I need something else to open the glove because I can't do it with my bare hands and I don't want to damage the glove.'' Mona said.

''What should we do? It's really hot out here feels like I will melt.'' Paige said.

''We wear those clothes right there.'' Sydney said pointing at a house with backyard and it is clothesline and it has clothes on it.

They sneak to backyard and it was easy to do because it had high fences. They steal the clothes and boots then run away fast. They hide behind an old building, Mona notice everyone how is everyone dressed and some are wearing cowboy hats. The girls don't know much about the old west and they will try to be like locals.

''We totally look hot in these outfits.'' Sydney said.

''Yeah true. But what we will do here? We don't know nothing about this year or the town. Like where we will go or what we will do.'' Paige said.

''First we will get something to drink. Listen up if someone ask where we from just say out of town and don't mention what year we are from, because it will ruin the timeline.'' Mona said.

''I think we should change our names too.'' Paige said.

''Good idea. Okay my name will be Janel, Paige your name will be Lindsey and Sydney your name will be Chloe.'' Mona said.

''Why do we need fake names?'' Sydney asked.

''It can ruin the timeline because we weren't born yet. And I don't want to take a chance of messing up the timeline because of a mistake we did. We don't know what will happen if we ruin the timeline and we don't know what the past and future will happen to it.'' Mona said.

''Oh I get it now.'' Sydney said.

''Let's go and one more thing don't let anyone see or know about the glove.'' Mona said and they nod.

* * *

Sydney has on long western jacket and she puts the glove inside her pocket. They walk in town already people are staring at them. The locals can know who are out of town easily. The girls has no idea where to start or what to do first, but they see a saloon named Holy Moses and they go inside. They see a guy playing the piano, some people are playing cards, and some guys flirting with women and others are drinking. The girls noticed they need money for drinks or to get information from the bartender.

''I will play to get money.'' Mona said and they nod.

Paige and Sydney look around while Mona starts to play poker with the guys. Sydney noticed a guy left his guns on the chair and went upstairs with a hooker. Sydney looks around again and slowly walked to the chair and put the guns inside her jacket then walked away like nothing. But the girls didn't notice that someone is watching them because he knows they aren't locals.

Mona won twice in the poker game and they guys are angry. Because they don't want to be beat by a girl and Mona don't care about their feelings. Paige and Sydney sat down next to Mona.

''I won two times in a row.'' Mona said smiling.

''Not bad.'' Paige said.

''Here is your drink.'' Waitress said.

The guy is angry and she made lose his focus then he grabbed her arm tight.

''Let her go.'' Paige said.

''Or what?'' He said.

Paige and the guy stood up at the same time and they glare at each other. The guy was going to take out his gun and shoot Paige, but Sydney quickly took out her gun and shot him. Everyone is shock of what just happened.

''You shot him.'' Other guy said.

''He had it coming, he was going to shoot my friend and my other friend saved her.'' Mona said.

She started to collect all the money then the other guy wanted to hit her. Mona has fast reflexes and she punched him in the nose.

A bar fight broke out now everyone is fighting each other and breaking stuff. Some guys use their guns and start to shoot people, Mona starts to punch the guy in the face. Sydney takes cover and she starts to use the gun to shoot back, Paige kicked a guy in the stomach then threw over the bar. Everyone is breaking chairs, windows and other stuff.

Someone just shot his gun into the air and everyone looked at him.

''Stop! Don't test me. Stop or I will make sure everyone is six feet under!'' He yelled and everyone stopped fighting.

Paige stole a bottle of moonshine and the girls walk out of the bar fast. They look at each other and they can't stop smiling because it was their first bar fight in the Wild West.

''I got a bottle of moonshine.'' Paige said and showed it to them.

The girls thought moonshine is water because on Mars, moonshine is never served because people stopped making moonshine in the year 2054.

''Finally, I was dying of thirst.'' Sydney said.

Paige open the bottle and they start to drink.

''Wow, it's strong.'' Mona said.

''You girls sure know how to make an impression.'' He said.

''And who are you?'' Mona said and Sydney starts to get ready to take out her gun.

''Lady, I'm faster with a gun and I can show you. Who are you and where you from?'' He said.

''Tell us who are you first then we tell you.'' Paige said.

''My name is Wyatt Earp and I'm the deputy sheriff.'' Wyatt said.

''We are from out of town and we are just traveling. My name is Janel and they are my friends Chloe and Lindsey.'' Mona said and he nods.

''Just don't cause any more trouble.'' Wyatt said.

''We won't.'' Paige said.

* * *

 _-Year 3295-_

Sam is furious of what just happened and he will do anything to get the other glove back. The robotic gloves when they working together it's powerful and travel to any line without any problems. But only with one robotic glove doesn't have much power, the glove will put someone in a random timeline and the energy will die out fast.

''I want them dead!'' Sam yelled at his people.

''We don't know what timeline they are in.'' Leon said.

''Well figure it out or I will cut your head!'' Sam yelled again.

Leon and the others are working trying to figure out where the girls are. Sam is thinking of a plan of what to do next and he wants them dead because they ruined his plans. Sam starts to drink his whiskey and when he see them again he will make sure they suffer.

''Sir, we have information on the girls.'' He said.

''Tell me more.'' Sam said.

In the future there are no more computers or laptop screens or keyboards. Now to use the internet it's a hologram and just type or say what to look up. People can control it with their hands of sites to open or close. He pulled up the girls' records and their pictures and info.

''Mona Vanderwaal, twenty years old. Her parents were killed by the agents when they refused to help you since then she has been in and out of jail. Paige McCullers is eighteen years old. Her mother died from cancer and her father was stealing from the rich the agents and you killed him in cold blooded.'' He said.

''That bastard had to die and what about the third girl.'' Sam said.

''Sydney Driscoll is nineteen years old. Grew up in the system and she was caught breaking into your office. The three of them are in a group called the misfits of the resistance.'' He said.

''What a dumb name for a group. Do we find anything of where they are now?'' Sam said.

''We are still working on it.'' He said.

''Work harder before I start to kill everyone in that lab!'' Sam yelled with rage.

Sam called someone of who will help him. And he is bounty hunter and he always does his job and anyone try to stop him then he will kill anyone.

''I want you to kill three people for me and bring back the glove they. They traveled back in time but can't find them.'' Sam said.

''Who are they?'' Jelco said.

Sam showed him the pictures of the girls.

''Don't worry, I will do my job.'' Jelco said.

''Good, if you mess up then I will make you pay.'' Sam said.

Jelco walked away and he went to his space ship. Jelco doesn't like working with people and he likes to work alone. Jelco is a professional bounty hunter and he is heartless and emotionless. He will do anything to get the job done, he has all types of weapons and gadgets for his job. Jelco is using the gadgets to find the girls in different timeline.

* * *

 _-Year, 1871-_

It started to become nighttime and the girls are still clueless what to do in the old west. It's hard to get old fashion tools to work on a futuristic robotic glove, but the girls won't stop until they figure out how to use the glove. Mona even tried to make it work but the glove lost too much power by opening up the wormhole.

''Anything?'' Paige asked.

''I all know about the glove is that it lost a lot of power in the wormhole. So basically with one glove we have its pretty useless and I don't know how give it more power to go back home. When Sydney put on the glove and tried to turn it on by pressing many random buttons it randomly put us in this year.'' Mona said.

''How do we make it to take us back home?'' Sydney said.

''I'm not sure why this gem is in the glove.'' Mona said and she show them the gem. They see the lights inside moving around.

''Maybe this gem gives it half of the power. Because all I see inside the glove is wires and computer parts. I never seen this kind of gem in person, but I heard this gem is hard to get because with the right parts this gem can be powerful.'' Sydney said.

''I'm guessing Sam really need this glove the one we have because of the gem and to time travel. He will do anything to get it back even if meaning killing us or anyone that will stop him. So the other glove must be weak without the glove.'' Mona said.

''That could be the reason.'' Sydney said.

''Do you know how to make it work, without the other glove?'' Paige said.

''I don't know because the glove still won't turn on. I opened other parts of the glove and moved around some wires and other stuff and it almost turned on but it shut down. I don't know how long it will take and I don't know how to make the gem work. Once the wormhole is open we don't know where the glove will take us because we need the other glove to make it much better.'' Mona said.

''How we will get the other glove? We are stuck here and I'm not waiting for Sam to find us then kill us.'' Paige said.

''Don't you think I thought of that! I'm trying everything to make the damn glove to work!'' Mona yelled then glared at Paige.

''Calm down you two. I know it's a lot of pressure but we have to work together or else, let's just calm for few minutes then we will figure it out together.'' Sydney said.

''I'm going to get a drink.'' Paige said and she walked from Sydney and Mona.

Paige went back to saloon where they had the bar fight. Paige sits down at the bar and starts to drink. Mona and Sydney started to work together on the glove.

''Thank you, for saving me from him.'' She said and Paige looks at confused.

''Oh I remember now, you are that girl who he tried to hit.'' Paige said and she nods.

''My name is Evelyn Fields, just call me Eve for short.'' Eve said.

Paige has been drinking moonshine and she is feeling tipsy.

''My name is Paige.'' Paige said and they smile.

Eve sits down next to Paige.

''Where you from? Because I know you are not from around here.'' Eve said.

''Just traveling.'' Paige said.

Eve and Paige keep flirting with each other. Mona and Sydney did find how to make the glove work and go back home. They started to look for Paige and it wasn't long when they found. They see Paige flirting with a girl, then they see the girl takes Paige upstairs to one of the rooms. Sydney and Mona followed them to the room, Eve and Paige were making out.

''Time go.'' Mona said.

''Who are you?'' Eve said.

''They are my friends.'' Paige said and Sydney helped Paige get up from the bed.

''Bye.'' Paige said to Eve.

''Bye, Paige.'' Eve said.

The girls leave the saloon.

''Why, you told her real name? You know what forget it because I smell the whole bar from your breath. Nice going, Paige.'' Mona said.

"What are you trying to do? Be the first historic lesbian?" Sydney said.

''Gay people have been around for very long time. They weren't out in public because depending on the year they lived in.'' Mona said.

''I didn't know what. But Tell Paige the good news.'' Sydney said.

''Whaat?'' Paige said.

''We know how to go back home and stop Sam.'' Sydney said.

''H-how.'' Paige said.

''We won't have much power to do it. Once we get the wormhole opened we have to go inside before the wormhole close for good. Once we put in the year then we go back. And we only have one shot because I don't know how long we have before the glove shut down.'' Mona said.

''I think we should do it tomorrow, Paige can't stand straight and my arms are hurting from trying help her stand.'' Sydney said.

''Alright, tonight we will sleep and tomorrow morning we do it.'' Mona said.

* * *

 _-Next day-_

The girls are on the train and they are alone and talking to each other. They are trying to come up with a plan of what will happen when they go back home. They know how evil Sam can be and they want to be sure they won't be caught by him. The girls are on the train because it's too hot to be outside and wanted to be cool. Then five outlaws get on the train and they start to yell this a robbery.

''Put everything in the bag now!'' He yelled and they point their guns at the girls.

''Really?'' Mona said annoyed.

The leader of the outlaw group point the gun at Mona, there are four outlaws in the group. The girls have to act fast and save each other but they don't have their futuristic weapons to save each other. Sydney noticed she has sand in her pockets, she gets an idea.

''Alright, just take out stuff and don't hurt us.'' Sydney said and she has the glove in her jacket.

''Sydney, what are you doing?'' Paige asked.

''Saving us, duh.'' Sydney said.

Sydney is pretending to grab something from her pockets. Sydney throw the sand at them then the outlaws can't see then the girls start to hit them then take their guns away from them.

''Bitch.'' The leader said.

He was going to attack Mona but Paige shot him in the leg and he falls down.

''Fuck!'' He yelled.

''Anyone wants to be next?'' Sydney said.

''Run.'' Paige said.

They girls start to run towards the end of the train cart and the guys start to chase them. But the girls didn't know the outlaws has more friends, now the other outlaws is pointing the guns at the girls.

''Damn.'' Mona said.

''Boss, said to kill them.'' Other guy said behind them.

The girls thought they were going to die but Wyatt came and saved them. He starts to shoot at the outlaws and the girls get off the train fast and they start to fight the outlaws. Wyatt tied up the outlaws but some died and they are only five tied up.

''Paige, Mona and Sydney come out or I will kill her!'' Jelco yelled.

Wyatt and the girls look out the window they see Jelco wearing a mask and futuristic armor suit.

''What the hell is that?'' Wyatt said.

''Great, now he knows and we were to keep a low profile.'' Mona said.

''Trouble does follow you girls a lot.'' Wyatt said.

The girls explained what happened but Wyatt thinks he is out of his mind and they are beyond crazy.

''We have to save her.'' Paige said and Jelco has Eve.

''Look we will go out to distract and you make sure Eve is safe.'' Mona said.

''I don't think these bullets will do damage to him.'' Sydney said.

''We will distract him then we grab his weapons and use it on him. Remember Wyatt, once he lets go of her take her somewhere safe. We don't want you and her to get killed.'' Paige said.

''Sure thing.'' Wyatt said.

The girls come out of the train cart and walked towards Jelco.

''Who are you and what do you want.'' Paige said.

''My name is Jelco, and I'm here to do my job is to kill you three.'' Jelco said.

''Let her go now.'' Mona said.

Jelco lets go of Eve then Wyatt take her somewhere safe. The girls start to shoot at Jelco but the bullets don't do anything. Jelco starts to use his gun and the girls take cover.

''What the hell we will do?'' Paige said.

''Two of us need to distract him while someone grab his gun and take him down. We have to try to make him weak or we will die here in the old west.'' Mona said.

''Okay, you and Paige distract him and I will grab the gun.'' Sydney said.

''Are you sure?'' Paige asked.

''I'm better at using a gun then you two. Just go do it before he starts to kill everyone.'' Sydney said.

Mona and Paige start to fight with Jelco but they don't know he is a skilled fighter. But Paige and Mona won't give up, then Paige kicked his hand he dropped the gun, then Mona kicked him in the leg and fall down. Paige grabbed the gun and gave to Sydney. Then Jelco punched Mona in the face then he grabbed Paige by her neck and he is choking her.

''Shoot…him.'' Paige struggling to breathe.

''Put her down!'' Sydney yelled.

''Shoot…him!'' Paige tried to yell loud but couldn't.

Mona is out cold then Wyatt came back to help them. Jelco doesn't notice Wyatt is there then Wyatt aim the gun at Jelco's head. Wyatt pulled the trigger then Jelco let go of Paige. The bullet didn't do much because of the helmet but it gave Sydney a clear view to shoot at Jelco and she pulled the trigger. And he falls down, Paige grabbed his warrant high tech gadget. In the year 3295 every agent or bounty hunters have a gadget of warrants, it will show any criminal profile and for how much to turn them in. It easier for agents and bounty hunters to do their work when looking up for someone instead going to an office and ask for a job.

Jelco stand up but Sydney don't stop shooting at him. Wyatt ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back with his knife. Now Jelco is really in danger and losing blood.

''This isn't over!'' Jelco said.

He threw a grenade to distract them while he escaped. Wyatt picked up Mona and took them back to his place.

''Don't tell anyone about this but thank you for saving us.'' Paige said.

''Trust me no one will believe me. I won't tell anyone, I promise.'' Wyatt said.

Couple minutes later Mona woke up and they tell her what happened. Paige showed the gadget that she took from Jelco. They see their pictures on the wanted list and Wyatt is still in shock.

''We have to be careful.'' Mona said.

''Yeah we do. Now Jelco will back for us but we have to make sure we are ahead.'' Paige said and Mona nod.

''We have to leave now before Jelco comes back and hurt the people in town.'' Paige said.

''It was nice meeting you.'' Sydney said.

''Same. Girls be careful and make sure you will stop him for good.'' Wyatt said.

''We will.'' Paige said.

The girls hug Wyatt then left his place. The girls walked out of the town to make sure no one will see them. Sydney put on the glove and she pressed the year they want to go. The wormhole starts to open and they jumped inside, they hold hands and the lights are too bright to keep their eyes open. Inside the glove something inside caused a small explosion now the inside is ruined badly. Instead going back to the year 3295 the glove sent them to the year 2017.

The girls fell out of the wormhole onto the ground hard. They are in pain again and the glove is now broken into pieces. They girls look at the glove and they aren't happy about it, they collect all the pieces. But the girls forgot about the gem and didn't notice it was next to the dumpster.

''Where are we?'' Paige said.

''Everything looks different and strange.'' Mona said.

The girls start to look around and they are behind a building in an alley. They know they aren't back home but they aren't sure what year they are in. Mona picked up a newspaper and she looks for the date.

''I know where we are.'' Mona said.

''Where?'' Paige asked.

''We are in the year 2017.'' Mona said.

''Fuck.'' Sydney said.

''Now we are fucked. The glove is broken into million pieces and we are in the year 2017 that we know nothing about.'' Paige said.

''I'm going to look around.'' Sydney said.

Sydney almost tripped over a broken binoculars. She picked it up and starts to look around then Sydney screamed.

"What did you see?" Mona asked.

"It was some huge prehistoric monster." Sydney said.

"It's just a pigeon.'' Paige said looking into the binoculars.

''Oh thought it was a monster.'' Sydney said.

''You had the focusing ring too close that's what made the pigeon look big.'' Paige said.

In the year 3295 certain kind of animals became extinct in the year 2230. In the year 3295 the extinct animals are shown in books and taught in school why they became extinct. Pigeons became extinct in the year 2234 and some other animals too.

''What we will do?'' Paige said.

''I don't know.'' Mona said.


	3. Ashes of Eden

Emily is eating lunch with Hanna and Aria and they aren't sure where Spencer is. Emily and her friends are in high school and they are in the twelve grade, soon they will go to college. They live in a small town where not much happen and it's always quiet and everyone know each other. Couple minutes later Spencer came and she was busy torturing someone in math.

''I need a favor.'' Spencer said.

''What kind of favor?'' Aria said.

''I need your help to help set up the school fair. Three people dropped out and we don't have enough people to help, plus we need three more people to work at the booth during the fair. '' Spencer said.

''I will help.'' Emily said.

''I don't know, sounds boring.'' Hanna said.

''I know you three don't have much to do after school and over the weekend. So you three will help me out?'' Spencer said.

''Alright, I will help. But don't make carry heavy stuff because I won't do it.'' Hanna said.

''Deal.'' Spencer said.

''We will help.'' Aria said.

''Good to know.'' Spencer said and she starts to eat her lunch.

''How was the date last night, Em.'' Hanna said.

''Boring and we didn't talk about anything that was interesting. There won't be a second date.'' Emily said.

''Rosewood, sure can be boring.'' Spencer said and they agreed.

After school they went to help Spencer for the school fair. They only have couple days left to have everything ready for the fair, and it will be for charity. Aria is helping by painting posters signs with Emily and Hanna is helping by painting the booth stands.

Emily went home and she got tired from helping Spencer. Her mother works at the police station and her father just got back from the army, when she saw him she couldn't help but to smile and hug him.

''I missed you, dad.'' Emily said.

''I missed you too, Emmy.'' Wayne said and he hugged her back.

They break from the hug and he couldn't stop smiling.

''How long you will stay?'' Emily asked.

''It will be for a while. But you know how they work but let's not worry about that now.'' Wayne said and Emily nod.

Wayne took Pam and Emily out for dinner to a nice restaurant. Wayne and Pam do accept Emily's sexuality.

''Are you seeing anyone special?'' Wayne asked.

''No. I went out on a date last night and it won't work out.'' Emily said.

''What you didn't like about the date?'' Pam asked.

''We had nothing interesting to talk about and there won't be a second date.'' Emily said.

''What is your type?'' Wayne asked and Emily starts to think.

''Um, she has to be sweet, athletic and funny.'' Emily said.

''It takes time to find the right one, don't worry.'' Wayne said.

''Your father is right. True love doesn't happen overnight it takes time and when you are in love you will know.'' Pam said.

''I will remember that.'' Emily said.

The next night Emily just left Spencer's house because she had tutored Emily in math. Emily got in her car and she starts to drive home, she turns on the radio but all she hear is static then she turns it off. While driving home her cell phone starts to act up first it starts to ring and she thinks someone is calling her. She looks at the screen and the time starts move fast and she tries restart the phone but she can't.

''I just got this phone last week.'' Emily said to herself.

The apps all start to open at the same time and the time is still moving fast. Then Emily drives to an electronic phone store so she can ask someone to fix it. She stopped at a red light and she looks around then she see a bright light from the alley. She parked the car and she walked towards the alley, but the time she got there the light vanished. She starts to look around then she stepped on something, she bend down and picked it up. It's a gem and inside she see something moving and it has bright lights inside it. Emily couldn't stop looking at it then she put in her pocket and went back to her car. She looked her phone and it was back to normal.

Emily went home and she puts the gem on her desk. She keep looking at the gem and see the lights moving inside. Emily is feeling confused of how the lights inside are moving without a switch. She gets on her laptop and try to find information of the gem but she didn't find anything, that made her even more confused. Then she checked on her phone and everything is working fine and it has the right time on it.

* * *

 ** _-Next day-_**

Emily called her friends to come over so she can show them the gem. Emily told them what happened yesterday but they think she hasn't been sleeping enough. She told them about the gem but the lights are not moving, they look at her confused.

''Emily, are you okay?'' Aria asked.

''But it was working last night. The lights were moving around without a switch.'' Emily said.

''Em, in order for lights to move they need power.'' Spencer said.

''But it was moving by itself. Then my phone was acting strange but now its working fine.'' Emily said.

''You sound crazy.'' Hanna said.

''I'm not crazy and I know what I saw.'' Emily said.

''Em, you need to rest. Look just stay home today and later we will come by to check up on you.'' Spencer said.

''I'm telling you the truth. I know it sounds crazy but it really happened.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, you should stay home today. We will come over after school.'' Aria said and Emily sigh.

They left and Emily lay on her bed. She kept looking at the gem then put it away in her nightstand drawer. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna went to Emily's house to check up on her. They got worry because Emily never acted like that but they think Emily is feeling stressed out about senior year. They go inside Emily's room and they see Emily on her laptop.

''Did you get any sleep?'' Aria asked.

''Yeah, I woke up an hour ago. I was sleeping all morning.'' Emily said.

''Good, we got worry that you didn't rest.'' Hanna said.

''I'm not going crazy and I know what I saw. I can't find anything online about the gem.'' Emily said.

''Why, are you still looking information on it?'' Spencer asked.

''To be honest I don't know and I really got curious about the gem. And what happened to my phone I don't know why it happened. It felt I was in a movie when everything starts to act crazy.'' Emily said.

''Maybe, you should take a break from the gem.'' Aria said.

''Alright I will.'' Emily said.

Mona, Sydney and Paige are lost and have no idea where to go. They don't know nothing about the year 2017, but everyone is looking at them strange because the girls still have the old west clothes on. The girls do notice that people are looking at them crazy. But they don't know where to get new clothes or even to get something to eat. The girls are kind freaked out because all the stuff they are seeing because they saw it before.

''In this year the cars look dumb with that under it.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, it's freaky looking.'' Sydney said.

Mona touch the wheel of the car and she thought it was going to do something but it didn't.

''Did it do something?'' Paige asked.

''No, I don't think it will do something. But look cars move around with those things under it.'' Mona said.

Paige see a sign that says garage sale.

''Mona, what is a garage sale?'' Paige asked.

Mona and Sydney look at the sign. Garage sales people have stopped doing it for decades.

''To be honest I have no idea. Maybe a store of something.'' Mona said.

''We should go and check it out and maybe we will find new clothes.'' Sydney said.

''That's good idea.'' Mona said and Sydney grab the sign and they start to walk around to find the garage sale.

It took them a while to figure out where they were going. But they finally found the address of the garage sale, they start to look around. They see people buying stuff and they don't have money to buy anything. Since Sydney is good at stealing stuff while Mona and Paige distract the owner then Sydney starts to steal clothes fast. Mona and Paige saw that Sydney is walking then they start to follow her.

Sydney starts to show them the clothes that she stole. They start to look around of where they can change, the girls go to random alley where no one can see them. They start to change clothes fast. Paige is wearing gray shirt with the word Boston on it, blue jeans and old dirty converse. Mona is wearing black jeans, black and white converse and a shirt of a baseball team called the Yankees. And Sydney is wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and vans sneakers.

''These clothes feel weird.'' Paige said and they nod.

''It's only for a while so we can blend in. Does anyone has a plan of what we will do now?'' Mona said.

The three of them start to think but so far they got nothing.

''I'm hungry.'' Sydney said.

''Me too. But we don't have money to buy anything to eat.'' Paige said.

''Guess, I will pick pocket someone's wallet and we will use that money to buy food.'' Sydney said.

''Be careful and we will wait for you here.'' Mona said and Sydney nod.

Sydney walked away and she starts to look around for her target. Mona and Paige just wait in the alley and they just randomly talk about stuff. Sydney is still looking around for her target and she finally found someone. It's a middle aged women, she looks around to make sure there is not cop around. She normally walks up to the women pretending to do something and she is busying talking on the phone. Sydney quickly stand behind her and starts to steal her wallet, the women didn't notice Sydney at all. Once she got the wallet she quickly walks away like nothing happened.

''I got it.'' Sydney said and she showed them the wallet.

''Good job.'' Paige said and Sydney smiles.

Mona opened the wallet and she starts to take out everything. Inside the wallet are five hundred dollars in cash, four credit cards and a state ID with the picture of the women. The girls look at the ID and it has the name Pam Fields. Mona found a plastic bag on floor and they start to put robotic glove pieces in the bag.

''Let's get food.'' Paige said.

''Alright.'' Mona said.

They start to look around of where to get food. The money looks funny and dumb to them, over the years the style of money has changed so much. In the year 3295, the dollar bills has different colors and different people but doesn't have Benjamin Franklin or presidents. They used the money to buy burgers and French fries. They start to eat like they haven't in weeks. It's starting to get dark and they have no idea where to stay the night. They noticed that no one is out late at night. The town is really quite they start to walk around to look somewhere to stay.

 _-Next day-_

Pam started to get worried because she lost her wallet. She is trying to remember what happened to it or how she lost it. She looked everywhere in her house and car and couldn't find the wallet nowhere, even Emily and Wayne helped her to look for it. Pam called the credit card company to freeze her cards.

''Did anyone use your credit cards?'' Emily asked.

''No, I had everything in the wallet. I had cash, ids and more. I just don't remember what happened to it.'' Pam said.

''Don't worry, eventually we will know what happened to it.'' Emily said.

''Wish had a clue of what happened to my wallet.'' Pam said.

''Don't stress over it and it will be okay.'' Wayne said.

Emily left to meet up with her friends and she told them what happened with her mom. The girls and other students are setting up with tonight's fair and they have a lot to do. Emily's friends feel bad for her mom that she lost her wallet. Spencer is making sure that everything tonight will be great.

* * *

 _-Later that night-_

Mona, Paige and Sydney had nowhere to go or how to find help. Outside of Rosewood the girls found a motel named Lost Woods Resort and it abandoned. The girls start to look around and everything is a huge mess and smelled really bad. They haven't seen anyone else around here and they keep looking around.

''I think we could clean it up and make it our temporary home.'' Paige said.

''It's really creepy here.'' Mona said.

''If we use the money for a motel than we won't have money for food. We could use our smarts to fix up the room and more. We don't know how long the money will last for us and we start fixing the glove to go back home.'' Sydney said.

''You are right. We could use the money for something else, alright let's somehow start cleaning.'' Mona said.

The girls start to clean a motel room twenty four, anything that is trash they throw it away. Mona checked the wallet and still had some cash left, Mona starts to think for a moment and starts to count the money.

''What's wrong?'' Paige asked.

''Okay, we have some money left and we can try buy cleaning supplies. Because I won't sleep in a room that smells like crap. Maybe to save money we can start to steal some stuff without getting caught.'' Mona said.

''You and Paige can be the distraction and I will steal.'' Sydney said.

''If we get caught?'' Paige asked.

''We run like hell in different directions and we meet here in our home.'' Mona said and they agreed.

They leave the motel and walked back to Rosewood to find a store. They start to talk about what they miss about mars and more. The girls kept the wallet with everything inside, somehow they want to pay back for what they did. It will be hard since they don't have anything. They will do anything to survive and go back home to help everyone. They sigh because they didn't have much back on mars but it was still home to them.

Emily and her friends start to work and people are enjoying the fair tonight. Hanna and Aria are working at the game booth, Spencer helping anyone that needs help and Emily is working at the snack bar. Emily see a girl with brown hair and holding shopping bags.

''Emily?'' Spencer said.

''Y-you said something?'' Emily said.

''Nothing really no. Were you checking someone out?'' Spencer asked.

''I saw this girl with brown hair and she is really cute. I never seen her around town before.'' Emily said.

''Go flirt with her and I will stay here until you come back.'' Spencer said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said and she hugged Spencer.

Emily went to meet up with the girl with brown hair. By mistake Emily bumped into Paige and she dropped the bags. Paige bend down to pick it back up and Emily felt bad.

''I'm so sorry.'' Emily said.

''It's okay, don't worry.'' Paige said and she starts to feel her stomach is acting different.

Before Paige or Emily can say anything Sydney went up to Paige fast.

''We have to go, Paige like right now.'' Sydney said fast.

''Sorry, I have to go.'' Paige said.

Sydney and Paige walked away fast with the bags. Emily feels like something strange was going but couldn't explain it. She hopes that she will see Paige again also hoped that Sydney isn't her girlfriend. Emily went back to the fair and told Spencer what happened.

The timeline starts to change randomly now everything won't be in order. Everything the past is slowly starting to change without anyone noticing it, Paige and her friends have no idea that the time line is changing because they are in the wrong timeline.


End file.
